


Not Alone

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: No one was willing to let Malcolm be alone just now.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written originally for the 3 sentence ficathon on dreamwidth for an anonymous requestor for the prompt ‘any, any, Why the hell are you awake?’ Naturally it ended up much longer than 3 sentences.

XXX

Hearing a ragged gasp, Dani tore her eyes away from the tiny TV in the corner of Bright’s hospital room, only to see him struggling on the bed. He was so medicated she couldn’t fathom how he had surfaced from his deep sleep. “Why the hell are you awake?”

His blue eyes rolled wildly, his throat working but he made no sounds other than a low moan as he lifted his hand in its heavy cast. Malcolm’s right hand shook hard as he felt under the covers for his gut. 

Dani stopped his hand, wrapping it with hers. “Leave it, Bright. You’re all stitched up. You’re safe now,” she promised him. She squeezed his trembling hand, knowing this is why Gil and Mrs. Whitly had conscripted her and JT to help out. Both of Mrs. Whitly’s children were hospitalized and she didn’t want them left alone, to wake up afraid that Watkins was still lurking.

He squeezed her hand back, letting his eyes shut. Freeing one hand from his, Dani stroked his hair. “Just sleep, Malcolm. It’ll be all right.”

Bright let out a sigh, and his grip on her slackened as he slipped back under. Dani pulled up his thin hospital sheet and settled back herself. This time she took his uninjured hand and held it tight.


End file.
